


juxtaposition

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: The professional Shibari performers, Bokuto & Akaashi, starts a private after-work class.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> #NSFWBokuAkaWeek Day 1.
> 
> Quoting from Wikipedia:
> 
> Shibari (縛り) is a Japanese word that broadly means "binding" or "tying" in most contexts, but is used in BDSM to refer to Kinbaku - a Japanese style of bondage or BDSM which involves tying a person up using simple yet visually intricate patterns, usually with several pieces of thin rope. It is now considered as a performance art - where fetish clubs hold special shibari/rope shows weekly for selected members/customers, performed by professionals. Other than performing, some clubs also allows their shibari performers to tie up the customers/audience for better experience.
> 
> More about Shibari/Kinbaku: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_bondage

Souemoncho during Saturday nights are always noisy - from the colorful LED lights and lamps on shops, bars, and restaurants throughout the streets that puts noise to the sight; to the voices of storekeepers, bar hosts, or drunken souls who walk through the streets, that fills up the ears of anyone who passes. As the clock strikes midnight and onwards, the noises across Souemoncho only gets stronger, and stronger. Sometimes it passes through the walls and windows of the buildings, and even anyone with completely-shut windows and doors can still feel and hear the noise.

Except for Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, and everyone who’s with them on the 2nd floor of the New Serena building, above the New Serena bar.

The 2nd floor of the New Serena building only consists of one big room. It looks like your regular storage room from the outside - plain white wall with one brown door in the middle - unless you say the right password of the day through the small gap on the brown door.

The right password will let the true face of the room welcomes you - a cold room with velvet interiors and wool carpets; lights dimmed except that one set in the middle of the room that highlights a level stage on the center, surrounded with standing lights and satin barstools. The center stage of New Serena that only lits up every Saturday nights - to let the professional Shibari performers, Bokuto Koutaro & Akaashi Keiji, to perform their art of tight binding in silence and tranquility, while basking in the stage lights & attention from the approved guests. 

Bokuto and Akaashi have been doing Shibari for years - but just started doing it as a regular top & bottom couple for the past three months. Akaashi’s old partner and top, Osamu resigned from the job due to wanting to focus on his upcoming onigiri business (Bokuto gotta agree though, Osamu’s onigiris are way too superior to be neglected) - and Bokuto, who started doing Shibari a year earlier than Akaashi and have been New Serena fetish club’ regular BDSM performer for years, decided to switch things up by looking for a partner for a couple show. Both got introduced to each other by their mutual friend, Kuroo - Bokuto’s highschool friend and Akaashi’s regular customer at his old show spot.

The first time Kuroo mentioned Akaashi to Bokuto, honestly he got his doubts. Performers that are more used to having partners than doing solo, audience-focused shows like him tends to take a long time to adapt - as Bokuto learnt from doing the Japanese art of binding for years with many different partners. Moreover, as the art is a part of a niche, tight BDSM trope with a niche, tight community - most shows tend to have the same audience, and some audience would already more used to you performing in your old, ‘original’ style that you used for your start as a Shibari performer. As Shibari is a performance art that focuses on radiating pleasure to those who're watching, how the audience sees you and perceives you matters a lot. How the audience actually enjoys seeing you being tied up with the jute rope, hanging from the ceiling with such a juxtaposition - the contrasting sight between the rope and the skin - that radiates _beauty_ and _sensuality_ matters a lot. How the audience actually enjoys seeing you tying up the rope on your bottom’s body - forming the harnesses, the knots, the push and pull that let your bottom hang in the air in a way that can _arouse_ the ones who watch - matters a lot.

Yet all of Bokuto’s doubts vanished into thin air once Kuroo brought him to one of Akaashi’s show - the first Akaashi’s Shibari show that Bokuto has ever watch, and the first time he witnessed how _ethereal_ the gunmetal blue-eyed man is.

Bokuto remembers how his breath hitched, how his saliva got stuck on the top of his throat, how his golden eyes froze at the sight of Akaashi in front of him - hung in the air almost naked, body surrounded with ropes that wraps him so _beautifully_ it hurts Bokuto’s eyes because he couldn’t bring himself to blink. The way Akaashi’s raven-colored hair strands floated beautifully, the way Akaashi’s muscular yet milky soft thighs that were surrounded by rope strands and knots were spread hanging, the way Akaashi’s shoulder blades and collarbone points and tightens, the way Akaashi’s neck basked in lights from the lamps above him - the way Akaashi looked so beautiful and inhumane, it made Bokuto forgot about everything except how badly he need to know Akaashi’s full name, his parents’ name, where he lives, if he’s single or not, how long do he vision a relationship should before it comes to marriage-

In short, Bokuto fell for Akaashi at first sight. And after three months passed from the day Akaashi agreed to start doing shows as a couple with Bokuto, the grey-and-black-haired man still couldn’t have the courage to say and do anything with his new crush outside their work-related topics.

“Just go take him for a dinner or drink or something - then let’s see how it goes,” Kuroo said to Bokuto last week after Bokuto talked about his sudden brain short-circuit that happened during the show, when he accidentally met Akaashi’s eyes after he tied & hung Akaashi in the air. “It’s not like he’s going to break off the deal with you then vanishes into thin air or something - doing Shibari is his main job, after all.”

_“Bokuto-san?”_

The soft baritone voice breaks Bokuto’s train of thoughts, pulling him back to the reality that he's been standing on the stage's sidelines for some time to let the audience enjoys his work up close. He realizes that the crowd around Akaashi have dispersed - which mean the show’s officially over, and now he’s greeted with the fruit of his labor: tied up, hanging naked Akaashi in a form of _gyaku ebi tsuri shibari;_ or reverse hanging shrimp binding, Bokuto’s favorite form. Akaashi’s muscles are surrounded with knots and strands of Bokuto’s favorite blood red jute rope, color contrasting with Akaashi’s milky skin and almost-naked body, his thin thong hidden under the red ropes. His sharp gunmetal blue eyes - now turning into emerald due to the lights - are now staring at Bokuto half-lidded.

A juxtaposition so beautiful, so ethereal that it pains Bokuto.

“Ah, yes, yes! Sorry, I kinda… lost my train of thoughts back there.” _As if I have any_ , said Bokuto, both loudly and silently, as he walked towards Akaashi to start releasing the knots. “Good job again today, ‘Kaashi!”

“Thanks to you too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi answers with his small, sweet smile that always successfully sends a critical hit to Bokuto’s heartbeat, “I can feel the endorphins flowing more strongly today. I like it tight.”  
  


Bokuto can feel the red creeping on his cheeks - _since when do I get so embarrassed from seeing the almost-naked Akaashi?_

Bokuto laughs awkwardly to hide the fact that his brain didn’t interpret Akaashi’s last words in such a different meaning that it meant to be, as he slowly releases the first knot from the floor, letting Akaashi to finally touch the mattress on the floor again after almost an hour hanging. “Then I’m gonna make sure it’s always tight for you.”

_“Oh, so you like it tight?”_

Bokuto can feel Akaashi’s gunmetal blue eyes are now glued on him as he walks towards Akaashi to start releasing the knots on his body, and laughs to hide his nervousness that came from both seeing Akaashi’s beauty and hearing Akaashi’s question.

_Bokuto Koutarou, get a fucking grip._

“I… guess I do.” answers Bokuto, as he distracts himself from the staring Akaashi by focusing on releasing the knots, “but honestly, I can adapt with what my bottom wants. As long as we both have fun and enjoy it, I don’t mind doing it tight or otherwise.”  
  


“Hmm,” mumbles Akaashi, as he lay his head on the mattress, waiting for Bokuto to finish his job, “actually Bokuto-san, I’ve been wondering..

“..if you have some time to spare for a short _after-work_ class?”

Bokuto blinks - partly in disbelief, partly as an effort to hold on to strains of sanity that he barely has any left so his imagination wouldn’t wander too far - before answering, “Oh? What kind of class?”

“Well, I do already know some basics of the binding, but I would like to learn more. Since I’ve spent more time as a bottom, I barely know how to do the complex knots and ties. Just want to learn more from a more experienced and skillful senpai, that’s all.” says Akaashi calmly, eyes still glued on Bokuto.

“W-Well.. Sure thing, I got no problem with that! Hahaha!” answers Bokuto cheerfully, clearly trying to hide his wild thoughts of a _completely different after-work class_ , “when would you like to do it?”

“How about now? Are you tired already?” says Akaashi.

Bokuto blinks in silence. “Well, I am not, but how about you? You’re the one who always spent the most energy during shows.”

“Still got some left. For you, I can gather it.” answers Akaashi, back with the combination of the small, sweet smile and the sleepy yet seductive gaze from his eyes, “I bet that shouldn’t be any problem? We practically got the room for ourselves until sunrise anyway.”

With some of the barely-any crumbs of sanity that Bokuto has left, he nods. “O-Okay. Cool. Let me get you off this thing first, and then we can start! Let’s just learn 1 technique first today - I don’t want to wear you out.”

The unbinding process continues in silence and a few small talks about what to have for breakfast, current favorites on Netflix, Bokuto’s recent Genshin Impact obsession, and others until Akaashi’s finally freed from the last knot. The raven haired man stands up while stretching his limbs - marks of ropes decorates his almost-naked body; while Bokuto walks to grab two nearby barstools.

“Okay, so. I’ll let you practice on me?” Bokuto says as he sits on the barstool and sets the other in front of Akaashi who’s currently standing in front of him - his other hand pushing the previously-worn red jute rope to Akaashi’s hands. “Let’s start from you first. Sit, then show me the knots that you already know.”

Turns out Akaashi already got all the basic knots and even the single-column ties covered - as he ties and unties the knots on Bokuto’s wrists. Bokuto applauses and cheers in awe every time Akaashi manages to show another different knots and ties, giving praises and sometimes short direction on how it can be done better.

“‘Kaashi, you’re already good!” says Bokuto as Akaashi unties him from the last single-column ties, “you sure you still need my help?”

Akaashi smiles a bit. “Well, as I said - the knots and ties are fine, but the techniques.. I got zero knowledge on it. The _binding_ technique - how you got the endorphins flows from the binding's high, and stuff. Especially the reversed praying hands technique. It feels so _good_ whenever I got it on me. Would like to see how it works on somebody else.”

“Okay, hmm..” Bokuto thinks as he pinches his chin with his thumb and point finger, “maybe we can start by the simple _ushiro takate kote?_ Three ropes, just to cover my upper torso and hands at the back. That’s the foundational form of the shibari ties.”

“Sure. Lead the way.”

“Okay, I’ll show you how to tie it first, then you can practice it on me later. Try to cross your wrists like this.” Bokuto shows, and Akaashi follows. Bokuto then starts leaning towards Akaashi who’s sitting less than 1 metre in front of him, starting to tie the rope on the raven-haired man’s wrists.

“So after you’re done with the knots on the hands on the back, which is like this - you bring the two ends of the ropes to the front, to start forming the ‘vest’ with a knot like this.”

Bokuto lifts his stare from Akaashi’s wrist to the younger one's face - to ensure that the man understands what he’s doing - but he definitely didn’t expect Akaashi’s sharp, beautiful gunmetal blue eyes staring back at him so intense and _deep_ , as if trying to close the distance between their noses that is now maybe less than the width of a palm of a hand. 

Bokuto swears the whole world can see how red his face is and also listen to him swallowing his own saliva just now.

“I-”

“Yes?” Akaashi says calmly, eyes still glued to Bokuto’s gold irises - while his long, lean fingers suddenly starts touching Bokuto’s right cheek; trailing a soft line from the cheek, to the jaw, to the chin, to the bottom lip.

“N-no-”

“Bokuto-san,” cuts Akaashi,

  
  


“Are you always this _dense?_

  
  


“You really think I, Akaashi Keiji, a Shibari professional performer for 3 years, didn’t know how to do a basic _ushiro takate kote,_ and the reversed praying hand technique?”

  
  


Bokuto hasn't got the chance to form a word to answer before he feels _warmth_ enveloping his lips, from Akaashi’s soft, plump lips that are kissing him right now.

Huh.

_Huh._

Akaashi’s balled fists that were tied from Bokuto’s previous knot are now pushing Bokuto’s bare chest, as he pushes his tongue inside Bokuto’s mouth, asking for a reaction. Slowly, Bokuto returns the kiss, letting the other’s tongue explore his cavern while his free hands slowly embraces Akaashi’s face and cheek, pulling him close.

The kiss started awkwardly, but as the tongues starts taking part, it quickly escalated into wet _, hungry_ kisses that spreads everywhere. Bokuto’s tongue have been trying to fight for dominance with Akaashi’s for so many times, but the latter always wins everytime - completely driving the hot kiss under his control. Seeking for control on another area, Bokuto pulls Akaashi close - letting the black-haired man sit on his lap, his tied wrist is now resting on the back of Bokuto’s neck as now Bokuto is also in his arms’ embrace. As the kiss grows wetter, the waists starts moving - and Akaashi’s first grind on Bokuto’s lap pulls out a desperate moan from the grey-and-black haired man.

“Oh, you like it?” Akaashi smiles in the middle of his kiss, before Bokuto pulls his lips back while starts grinding back. Not long, bulges starts forming in the middle of both men’ legs, and the moans starts going harder and louder.

“I..can’t move.” cuts Bokuto, which receives a laugh as a reply from Akaashi, “let me free your wrists first.”

“Bokuto-san.” says Akaashi calmly as he brings his tied wrists in front of Bokuto and wait for Bokuto to untie the knot,

  
  


“Can I _tie_ you?”

  
  


Bokuto pauses, and blinks.

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“I really want to try that reversed prayer hand tie on you,” continues Akaashi, “so you can just sit obediently and enjoy the show.”, as his gunmetal blue eyes lingers on Bokuto’s. As if he’s pleading _._

Honestly, Bokuto already kinda expected that if he's going to have sex with Akaashi, the first one would be very _work-related_ \- but what he had in mind was definitely not _him_ being the one who _got tied up._

But, is Bokuto dumb enough to miss the one-of-a-kind chance of having the sex that will be one of the pinnacle moment in his life - to miss the chance of having sex with one of the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on, just because of his ego from being a top for years? Nah.

So he nods, and puts his hands on his back.

“Go on, Akaashi. Tie me.”

Akaashi smiles, before landing a soft kiss on the corner of Bokuto’s lips and gets up from his lap. Quickly he grabs the red rope and moves to Bokuto’s back - and starts doing the work, while kissing Bokuto’s neck and ears a few times. As the rope tightens and the knots forms, Bokuto can feel a knot forming in his stomach too - maybe excitement, maybe lust, maybe everything in between. Akaashi’s touch never leaves him, either it’s the kiss on his neck and shoulders, or the soft lingering touch of the fingers - and in no time, the form is finally done. 

Bokuto’s hands are now tied behind his back - ropes are now taking over his bare naked upper torso, framing his thick, well-built chest on the front. He tries to struggle - no result. Akaashi actually did a great job.

"Tight enough for you?" mumbles Akaashi as he walks back to Bokuto's front.

"Oh, you're good. I'm all set." says Bokuto, as he fixes his sitting position and his legs since his torso is completely bound. Bokuto tries to struggle again, and _it hits him._

His senpais says that shibari bindings - the suspension between the rope and your skin, can push endorphins to flows throughout your body - just like a runner's high. It flows as if you're in danger because your body is actually in pressure - and honestly, Bokuto never got the chance to experience it a lot because he spent most of his career as the top, as the one who binds. 

So when the sensation finally kicks - the _tight, suspense_ grips around his body, Bokuto twitches; along with his tense little friend between his legs that even gets more _tense._

Bokuto stares at the bind artist who now stands in front of Bokuto, admiring his work - a Bokuto Koutaro, sitting and bound prettily, with a rock hard bulge in the middle of his legs - with a smile before walking towards Bokuto’s lap again.

“Bokuto-san,” whispers Akaashi, as he sits on Bokuto’s lap again - inviting another swallowing of saliva by the listener,

  
  


“Can you be an _obedient, good boy_ today for me?”

  
  


Bokuto nods. 

  
  


“Can you stay still and let me do anything I want to please you?”

  
  


Bokuto gulps, before he nods again - along with the impatient twitches on the organ between his legs that is now pressed together with Akaashi’s, even though separated by thin layers of fabric.

Akaashi smiles sweetly, his right fingers run through Bokuto’s hair, caressing his scalp. “Thank you.

“Because.. I like the feeling I get when I see Bokuto-san in his best shape -

“...which for me, is when the almost-naked Bokuto-san staring at me longingly - face flushed, looking all _helpless &_ _needy_ while watching me from the sidelines. That's your best shape.”

  
  


Bokuto sighs in _lustful_ frustration, as Akaashi’s left fingers now travels on his abs line, to the lower part of stomach, to the waistband of Bokuto’s only cloth for every Shibari performance - a black boxer - and slowly pulls it down to Bokuto’s knees, setting Bokuto’s hard, red penis free. 

“Oh, that surprises me.” says Akaashi while his fingers lazily wraps around Bokuto’s penis and starts pumping it up and down, “can’t believe it’s already that _bad_ down there. How long have you been holding it?”

“ _A-aah….._ H-Honestly? I’m always hard during our performances.” answers Bokuto, “it’s just that this black boxer is practically _witchcraft_ because it can always hide my boners perfectly. I mean, who wouldn’t get hard from watching _you?_ ”

Akaashi laughs, before releasing his grip from Bokuto to lift his thighs up - then he takes off his thong; revealing something shiny from the hole on his bottom. Slowly Akaashi’s fingers reaches out to his hole, and slowly pulls something _wet and vibrating_ out while he moans.

Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“ _A vibrator?_ All this time?”

“Every time.” answer Akaashi, his beautiful smile still lingers,”it helps me a lot in enjoying the performances, you know. And to give this _horny-as-fuck_ look for the audience.”

“How the hell do you hold it in?” says Bokuto, still in disbelief.

“Wanna try?” answers Akaashi - suddenly already with the vibrator buttplug waiting on Bokuto’s entrance, while positioning his hole to be right above Bokuto’s rock hard penis - both ready to _push in._

_Oh God._

“Lick.” Akaashi orders, as he pushes two of his long fingers to Bokuto’s lips that Bokuto welcomes happily. The fingers’ owner pulls it out once it’s already wet, and starts trailing the wet fingers around Bokuto’s entrance.

“I’m putting it in together, hold it in, yeah? Relax.” says Akaashi, as he lowers his body and _sinks in -_ letting Bokuto’s penis slowly, but deeply pushes inside Akaashi along with Akaashi’s middle finger pushing inside Bokuto’s entrance.

Long, satisfied moans were drawn from both men, both heads falling back; enjoying the tsunami of endorphins. Bokuto shivers - Akaashi’s cavern sucking him so _deep_ and _tight_ that he can feel all the textures, the bumps, the muscles; while Akaashi’s fingers starts moving in and out of Bokuto, curling to a certain angle when it’s inside - adding one finger at a time once Bokuto’s gape is getting wider. The grey-and-black-haired man's moans just can’t stop - as the words are getting messier and incoherent, except the word ‘Akaashi’ that he repeats perfectly like a chant.

“Tight enough for you, Bokuto-san?” teases Akaashi, “you’re definitely tight enough for me. Just the tight that I like.”

Bokuto’s incoherent moans continues as Akaashi curls up his fingers, while still moving up and down on him.

“Now you’re ready for this little baby.” says Akaashi, breaking Bokuto from his euphoria as he pulls out his finger along with Bokuto’s unsatisfied whine, “I’m putting this in.”

The vibrator buttplug goes in easily, and Bokuto thought _ah, it’s okay, I can handle this -_ right before Akaashi presses the button on the buttplug tail, that makes it vibrates so _hard_ and _strong_ in waves that makes Bokuto take his words back as it feels like he’s about to _drown._

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Bokuto mumbles as Akaashi starts moving his body up along with the vibrator’s vibration pattern, and now starts moving up and down - pushing Bokuto in and out, in a relentless pace and intoxicating depth. Bokuto starts to struggle, wanting to get a little control by keep trying to thrust upwards.

“Fuck, Akaashi, you’re so- Ah-”

..Before Akaashi abruptly stops.

“Wha- Why?” says Bokuto in disappointment.

“What did I say in the beginning?” asks Akaashi.

Bokuto blinks, and sighs - before Akaashi suddenly starts pulling out the vibrator, that invites another complaint from Bokuto.

“Okay, okay! I’m staying still. I’m being obedient. I’m your good boy.” says Bokuto, slowly pouting,

“Please Akaashi, keep fucking me. _Please_.”

Akaashi grins in triumph, as he shoves the vibrator back inside Bokuto, followed by a long moan from the one at bottom. 

Bokuto’s moans didn’t stop as Akaashi starts to continue his relentless pace on Bokuto’s penis, moving up and down - while one of his hand hug Bokuto’s head and the other wrapped around his own penis, moving on the same pace as his hips on Bokuto’s. Sneakily Bokuto licks Akaashi’s nipples that are now right in front of his face, pulling out a lewd moan from the raven-haired man, who then increases his pace.

The previously-silent room is now as noisy as it is outside - from the sounds of skins slapping, incoherent moans, and the names of ‘Bokuto-san’ and ‘Akaashi’ echoing through the velvet walls. As the tempo of the noises increases, the volume grows louder, and louder and Akaashi's grip on Bokuto's hair strands gets tighter - pulling the grey-and-black haired man's head back, as he stares at the ceiling in ecstacy.

“A-Akaashi, I’m gonna-” whimpers Bokuto, burying his face on Akaashi’s chest, “I-I can’t take it-”

“Ah, yes- yes. Come, Bokuto-san. Come for me.”

Bokuto groans and moans in frustration as Akaashi _increases_ his pace - his head falls back as the climax creeps up from the pit of his stomach to the peak of his head, then _explodes_ inside Akaashi - who kept moving despite the wetness and the mess that he’s making with Bokuto’s seed. Not long after that, Akaashi comes into his own hands, with a long, dragged moan - before his head falls on Bokuto’s shoulder.

Both are out of breath, eyes closed, still trying to gain composure from the mindblowing session - before Bokuto pokes Akaashi’s crown with his chin.

“ 'Kaashi,” Bokuto mumbles, “should we make this after-work classes a routine thing? That continues with breakfast afterwards?”

Both laughs weakly, yet heartily.


End file.
